Wolfie and Redakaibakulover vs. ??? and ???! Episode 7 Part 2/2
???) I need a new boyfriend! My name is Jo Jo! Redakaibakulover) Your name is Jo Jo? Jo Jo) Yes. My partner is Zachattack31! Zachattack31) and you're my partner, Kyleronco Kyleronco) Seriously. I can't be Jo Jo. Redakaibakulover) Hydros, you ready? Hydros) Anytime! Kyleronco) Finally! We start! Mutant Wolfie) You and me got Wolfie. Zachattack31) Sinkoid, looks like we got Redakaibakulover and Hydros... but we need to move to the water. Sinkoid) Yeah we do. Wolfie) Redakaibakulover and Hydros just go into the water for your brawl, I'll start mine while you go over to that ocean. Kyleronco) Ability Activate! Wing Breaker! ( MW, flys into his opponent, leading to 2 wing swipes to his opponent ) ( Wolfie uses Wing Slasher: (Wolfie charges into his opponent with his wing. ) ( Mutant Wolfie and Wolfie crash into each other, but Wolfie grabs Mutant Wolfie, with his mouth ) Wolfie) Time for a spin! *Wolfie uses Cruncher's Spin: ( Wolfie bites his opponent and spins like a drill, until his opponent crashes into something)* Kyleronco) Oh no, Mutant Wolfie, hold on with all you got! ( Mutant Wolfie, bites onto Wolfie, to try to stay on Wolfie after, Cruncher's spin, impacts ) ( Wolfie crashes Mutant Wolfie into a rocky wall ) Mutant Wolfie's Second head) Activate the Ability Kyleronco) Ability Activate! Mouth grapple! ( MW uses his wing's mouth to grap his opponent and his wing's mouths fire two lasers, or mouth grapple and all lasers are fired.) ( Mutant Wolfie holds onto Wolfie and fires two lasers at Wolfie from the mouth of his wings ) ( Wolfie falls to the ground ) Kyleronco) Ability Activate! Mind Control! ( MW, controls his opponent, with his mind, forcing them to do what he says. ) Mutant Wolfie) Wolfie, go fly into the rock wall and then into the tree, that your master is under! ( Wolfie, flies into the rock wall and then into the tree, and goes back to ball form ) Mutant Wolfie) Wolfie, now roll into you're out-cold partner's hand. ( Wolfie rolls into his out-cold partner's hand ) ( Kyleronco puts Wolf and Wolfie onto Mutant Wolfie and gets on Mutant Wolfie ) Mutant Wolfie) Why are you taking them with us? Kyleronco) Time will tell. ( Meanwhile, this is what happened while Wolfie and Mutant Wolfie were battling ) Redakaibakulover) Abilty Activate! Wing Charge! ( Hydros charges into his opponent and wings deal damage ) Zachattack31) Ability Activate! Shell Protections! ( Sinkoid, hides under his shell to protect himself from attacks ) Sinkoid) Hehe... Hydros) No! ( Hydros charges into the shell and gets his heads stuck in one hole ) Zachattack31) Ability Activate! Water Beam! ( Sinkoid shots a beam, out of his mouth. ) Hydros) This isn't good Redakaibakulover) Hydros! ( Sinkoid shots his beam at Hydros, sending Hydros out of the water and flying into Redakaibakulover, K.Oing them both ) Kyleronco) Zach, we must leave right now. Zachattack31) Why? Mutant Wolfie) Look who else, I got. Zachattack31) Oh... our experiment... Sinkoid you ready? ( Sinkoid goes into ball form, into Zachattack31's hands, and Zachattack31, hops onto Mutant Wolfie ) Mutant Wolfie) Off we go, hold on tight! 1 hour later... Cling, Cling.... Bizz.... Bizz Wolf) Ahhh! New King's First Day, Wolf's Problem! Episode 8 Category:Wolf Story 1 Category:Redakaibakulover Category:Zachattack31 Category:Kyleronco Category:Wolfie Category:Wolf Category:Mutant Wolfie Category:Sinkoid Category:Hydros